Digimon Inferno
by Cannibal Snowman
Summary: Chapter 2 UP: One year after the first battle, Reptiliamon, who had survived this whole "skirmish" (as he called it) Had a few tricks up his sleeve. He has brought the other Dark Forces back to life! And then they do something horrible...(PLEASE R&R!!!)
1. Digimon Inferno 1

Digimon Inferno

By Charizmon

I'm gonna start this off in the Digiworld, at a fortress. There are five shadows, and they... are the Dark Forces...

"Those stupid Digidestined. They always win. Those other Digimon, Myotismon, Devimon, The Dark Masters all those other nitwits. They were too weak. But today, there shall be a change. A big change. Once I begin my assault on the Digiworld, I shall be unstoppable!!!" 

Meanwhile, we see the Digidestined also in the Digiworld...

"Tai, can we stop and eat? I'm really hungry," asked a really annoyed Agumon. 

"We can't stop now, okay? Just a few more minutes," replied Tai. Agumon only replied with a growl. Suddenly, a light beamed down right in front of the Digidestined. It was Gennai. 

"Well hello again. I've got good news and bad news." 

"The bad news first is always good for me," said Matt, who had been silent the whole way. 

"Okay then. The bad news is that there is another group of evil Digimon you must defeat," Gennai said. 

"You must be joking," exclaimed Izzy. 

"I'm not. They are a group of five Digimon called the Dark Forces. All of them are in their Mega forms. But here's the good news. I'm sending the data for each Digimon into your laptop, Izzy. All I have to say now is, good luck." And with those last two words, he disappeared. All of the kids gathered around Izzy's laptop. First, a Digimon that looked exactly like a cobra appeared, but he had spikes on him. His name was Cobramon. He is not very long. His attack, Venom Strike, is a very deadly attack. Then, another Digimon appeared. He was black all over, but he had blue eyes and red claws. His name was VenomPsimon. His only way of fighting was messing with your mind. Although, if you got him really mad, he would use his Supernova Destroyer. It's the most powerful attack in the whole Digiworld. After that, a 3rd Digimon appeared. He was just metal all over. His name was Steelmon. He was made of stainless steel. His attack was Ground Zero. Then a 4th Digimon appeared. He was a punk, and, well his name is Punkmon (duh). He had two attacks: Fist of Earth, and the Eye of the Twister. Finally, the leader appeared. He looked like a swamp monster and had razor-sharp claws. His eyes were red all over. He is Reptiliamon. Before, he was never alive. He is made up of all the dead Digimon, good and evil. His attacks are Ring of Oblivion, and Darkness Rift. Then, Izzy closed his laptop. 

"Well, lets go defeat these guys!" Tai shouted. He started to walk again. But Sora held him back. 

"Tai, we don't even know where these Digimon are!! Otherwise, if we weren't prepared, one of those Digimon could jump right in front of us and attack us!" Tai was about to reply when a Digimon spoke up, 

"There's no time for planning." Tai whirled around to face the Digidestined's first opponent...Cobramon. 

"Y-you're Cobramon, right?" Tai stammered. Cobramon nodded. 

"So, are you going to just stand there and let me defeat you? Or are you gonna fight and still let me defeat you," Cobramon said with a devilish grin. 

"Oh we'll fight," Matt said," but we're gonna be the ones defeating you." So the battle was on.

"Ice Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon shouted. But the attack didn't do anything. Cobramon had easily defeated all the other Digimon except for MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon. Matt and Tai thought they were lucky. But it just so happened that luck had run out. 

"Venom Strike!" Cobramon yelled. The spikes on Cobramon's side came off and headed towards WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. The spikes hit both the Digimon at full force sending them flying. Matt and Tai ran over to see if they were okay. 

"WarGreymon! Are you alright?" Tai exclaimed. WarGreymon stood up. Then MetalGarurumon did the same. 

"We're okay. Remember, we're Mega Digimon right?" MetalGarurumon said. Matt and Tai had smiles on their faces. 

"Okay, Cobramon, prepare to get pummeled," WarGreymon said. A smile spread across Cobramon's face.

"Actually, it's not me that's getting pummeled, it's actually you." Suddenly he went underground. About five seconds after he went underground, an earthquake started. The ground split open, and the Digidestined and their Digimon fell into eternal darkness...

The second Cobramon came up, he was greeted by four other Digimon: Steelmon, VenomPsimon, Punkmon, and Reptiliamon. Reptiliamon walked up to him and said, 

"Good job, Cobramon. I'm glad that you-" but he was cut off by Punkmon. 

"Yeah! Ya really showed those Digidestined who's boss!" 

"Shut up, Punkmon," Reptiliamon said angrily. Punkmon stepped back. 

"Anyway, exactly how powerful are those Digidestined?" Reptiliamon asked. 

"HA!!! Powerful? Man those Digidorks are easier than video games!!!!" Cobramon shouted. He started to laugh. 

"You don't even play video games," Punkmon said. Cobramon stopped laughing and said, 

"Oh yeah...."

Tai was the first one to wake up. He saw that he had some bruises. Then Tai looked to his friends and saw that they were unconscious. 

"Guys, wake up!" Tai shouted. One by one the other kids woke up. 

"Where are we? Some bottomless pit?" Joe asked. Everyone stared at Joe. 

"Hey, Joe, did you bump your head from the fall, or were you born that way?" Matt said. Tsunomon (who was MetalGarurumon) had to laugh at Matt's remark. Then Tai noticed something.

"Hey Matt, doesn't it seem like something's missing?"

"Yeah," Matt replied. He was thinking hard. He looked over at the group. Somebody was missing. Two people were missing. Suddenly, he knew who was missing.

"Tai! I know who's missing!" Matt shouted.

"Who is it?" Tai said.

"T.K. and Kari!" Tai stared in disbelief. Kari is gone! 

"Well, my theory is that either T.K. and Kari just wandered off, or they were captured by Cobramon," "Izzy said.

"Well, I don't care what happened, lets go find them!" Matt said angrily. Matt stormed off when he saw a pair of eyes staring at him. It turned out to be Cobramon. 

"What did you do with T.K.?!" Matt shouted. Cobramon didn't speak. He just showed Matt his teeth. They were covered in blood. Matt and Tai stared in horror. 

"You didn't," Tai stammered. 

"Oh yes I did," Cobramon said, "and I think I'll do the same to you." Just as he was about to strike, he heard two cries.

"Hand of Fate!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

Cobramon easily dodged the arrow, but was hit right in the face by the beam. It was Angemon and Angewomon! But Matt saw something different. Right next to them was two bodies. T.K. and Kari! Then Cobramon headed straight for Kari!

"Kari, no!" Tai screamed. Tai headed straight for Cobramon, and drove him into the ground. Cobramon hit the ground with a grunt. Then Tai's crest of Courage started to glow.

__

AGUMON WARP-DIGIVOLVED TO.............WARGREYMON!!

WarGreymon flew up to Cobramon and swiped him in the face. Cobramon cried out in agony. Then he got up and started to wrap WarGreymon. Then, Gabumon started to digivolve.

__

GABUMON WARP-DIGIVOLVED TO................METALGARURUMON!! 

"Ice Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon shouted. The attack hit, and this time it made him flinch. MetalGarurumon flew over and tackled Cobramon to the ground. But then Cobramon got up and bit him. 

"We could use a little help over here," WarGreymon said, trying to pry Cobramon off of MetalGarurumon. Then all the other Digimon digivolved. When the digivolving was done, it was Cobramon versus WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Garudamon, MegaKabuterimon, Lillymon, Zudomon, Angewomon, and MagnaAngemon. Cobramon was frozen in shock.

"Alright you guys, attack!!!" Tai shouted. The Digimon started to attack. MagnaAngemon went first.

"Gate of Destiny," he said. But Cobramon just barely escaped the attack. It did alot of damage, though. 

"Attack at the same time, you guys!!" Matt shouted. So they did.

"Terra Force!"

"Ice Wolf Claw!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Horn Blaster!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

All of the attacks hit Cobramon dead-on. Cobramon screamed in pain. And with those last excruciating cries, he disintegrated into Digi-dust. All of the kids started cheering. Then Tai noticed that Kari and T.K. were cheering, too. Tai ran over to Kari.

"Kari, are you alright?" Tai asked. Kari smiled, 

"Yeah, because when Gatomon digivolved into Angewomon, she healed me. Angemon did the same with T.K." Tai smiled and he told Matt what Kari had told him. Matt was happy, too.

__

Then back at the fortress...

"Impossible!! How could this have happened!" Reptiliamon growled. He was so angry that he was almost to the point of being on fire. Then Steelmon walked into the room.

"Sir, I just heard that Cobram-" but he was cut off by Reptiliamon. "I know, I know," he said sadly. Then another thought came to his mind: We_ may have lost this battle, but we will not lose the war. _Then he said, 

"You're next." A confused look came over Steelmon's face.

"What are you talking about, Sir?" Reptiliamon turned to Steelmon and said,

"You know what I'm talking about." 

"Oh, right," Steelmon said with a confident look on his face. He was ready.

__

Meanwhile, the Digidestined are traveling in the forest, happy to know that Cobramon has been defeated.

"Cobramon is gone! This is so cool," Joe said happily.

"Well, at least Cobramon's feet don't hurt like mine," Mimi whined. Everybody ignored Mimi. 

"Hey, now that Cobramon is defeated, who are we gonna battle next?" Matt asked. Suddenly, a plethora of steel bars started dropping from the sky. Then, Steelmon appeared out of nowhere.

"It's time for the second battle," Steelmon said.

"Time to digivolve!" Agumon shouted.

"What about us?" Gomamon asked. 

"You guys save your strength," Gabumon replied.

"Let's go, Agumon," Tai said.

__

AGUMON WARP-DIGIVOLVED TO............................WARGREYMON!!!!!!

GABUMON WARP-DIGIVOLVED TO................METALGARURUMON!!!!!!

"You think those two Mega Digimon can stop me? Think again," Steelmon said. Suddenly two tiny electric probes appeared in his hands. Then he tossed them at WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. When the two probes hit there was a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared, nothing was left but two very weak Digimon. Now they were Koromon and Tsunomon. 

"There is nothing left to do now," Steelmon said, raising his hand into the air. Then before, they knew it, the eight children and the eight Digimon were trapped in an electric cage.

__

Back at the fortress, a very elated Reptiliamon watches Steelmon easily defeat the two Mega Digimon over on his monitor over and over again...

"Yes!!!!! If Steelmon can beat those two wimps, I know we'll win!!!" shouted a very happy Reptiliamon. He was about to say something, but he heard two voices firing off at each other. They were Punkmon and VenomPsimon. Reptiliamon walked into the room where they were arguing. 

"Tell me already!" shouted Punkmon. 

"Never," VenomPsimon said calmly. 

"What is going on here?!" Reptiliamon said angrily, interrupting the argument. The two Digimon stopped and looked at him. 

"He has a secret and he won't tell me!" Punkmon said. Reptiliamon raised an eye. He walked over to VenomPsimon. 

"Is this true? Because it's a rule that you must always tell secrets to the boss," Reptiliamon said.

"I was, but stupid old Punkmon got in the way," VenomPsimon snorted. Punkmon was really angry, but calmed down and looked at his boss, and said, 

"I you could please leave the room, I will work this out peacefully," Punkmon said. Reptiliamon sighed and walked out of the room. The second Reptiliamon left the room heard this.

__

"Liar!"

"It's true!"

__

"No it isn't!"

"You're the liar around here!"

__

"Say that to Mr. Fist!" (Note: Italic is Punkmon, Normal is VenomPsimon.) Punkmon and VenomPsimon started to fight when Reptiliamon entered the room and shouted,

"What is going on here?????!!!!!" Both the two Digimon stopped fighting and looked at him.

"I have to treat you two like kids," said Reptiliamon, picking up the two now helpless Digimon by their necks and bringing them into another room.

"Now when you two are fighting, YOU"D BETTER DO GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OR ELSE!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Reptiliamon. He then left the room, and his face was redder than his eyes. Punkmon turned to the other Digimon and said,

"What's he talkin' about?" VenomPsimon had just about had enough and punched Punkmon right in the noggin. 

"Oh," Punkmon replied.

__

Back to where Steelmon and the Digidestined are...

"Hey, uh Steelmon, we're not good Digidestined, um, we're, uh, Evil Digidestined! Yeah, that's it, evil! So could you, uh, let us go please?" said Tai, trying to convince Steelmon they were evil. Steelmon stared at him and said,

"I don't buy it." He threw an electric probe at the cage the Digidestined were in. It gave them all a shock.

"Nice going, Einstein," Matt muttered under his breath. Suddenly they heard a scream. It was Mimi.

"Help! That bug came into cage and it's coming towards me!!!" Izzy just came over and squashed it.

"Oh, thank you Izzy!!! I thought I was a goner. Wait a sec. If that bug crawled into the cage, doesn't that mean we can get out?" Mimi said. Steelmon didn't hear this. He was too busy making sure he didn't rust.

"Great. First Mimi thinks a bug can hurt her. Then, she knows the way out! What next?" Joe said to himself. So the eight kids and Digimon walked out, just as Steelmon noticed they were gone.

"Hey! What are you doing out there?!" Steelmon yelled.

"Escaping, if you don't mind," said T.K. cheerfully.

"I don't think so!" said Steelmon. Suddenly he jumped into the air, raised his fist, and said,

"GROUND ZERO!" The ground started to shake as Steelmon came down. Steelmon's fist hit the ground, and all the Digidestined and Digimon were thrown back. Steelmon looked around and saw Sora. He walked over to her. She was almost unconscious.

"Well, well, well, it looks like someone wants to quit the battle," Steelmon said calmly. Sora just gave him a baleful look.

"I see you woke up on the wrong side of the bed today, didn't you," Steelmon said. Sora punched him right in the face.

"You know that didn't hurt, but I'm just gonna hurt you back," Steelmon said, picking up Sora. He stared at her for a few seconds, then said,

"Maybe I won't." He put her down and headed for Biyomon. 

"Biyomon, no!" Sora screamed. But it was too late. Steelmon picked up Biyomon and threw her into a tree. Sora watched in horror as Steelmon beat up Biyomon, nonstop. He turned to throw Biyomon at Sora, but the light of Sora's crest blinded him. Biyomon regained her strength and shouted the only thing that could come out of her mouth...

__

BIYOMON WARP-DIGIVOLVED TO........................ PHOENIXMON!!!!!!!!!

As you know, Biyomon was glowing in Steelmon's hand.

"Hey!!! What is that?!" he shouted.

"It's me Phoenixmon. I am Biyomon's Mega form. My two attacks, Crimson Flame, and Star Light Explosion will burn you to a crisp."

"But... that can't be!" Steelmon said.

"Oh, it's right, because every Digidestines Digimon must Warp-Digivolve once in it's life," said a different voice. Steelmon looked to Phoenixmon's right and saw WarGreymon standing there.

"I agree," said another voice. Steelmon saw MetalGarurumon standing next to Phoenixmon. Steelmon then thought to himself: _I can still win this, no matter what. _Then out of nowhere, a staff appeared in his hand.

"It's time for some Swords Play," Steelmon said.

"But that's not a sword," MetalGarurumon said.

"I know, but I can still slice you in two with it," replied Steelmon. He took a swing at WarGreymon. WarGreymon ducked, and Steelmon sliced the tree that was behind WarGreymon in two. Everybody gasped. 

"Not a sword, huh? Well then, try this!" Steelmon shouted. He took a swing at MetalGarurumon. Luckily, MetalGarurumon was quick and use his Ice Wolf Claw attack. The staff vanished in Steelmon's hands. Steelmon was shocked.

"Now it's my turn. Terra Force!!!" WarGreymon shouted. The attack hit him straight on. Steelmon was badly hurt.

"Now it's time to finish you off," Phoenixmon said. Phoenixmon flew up in the air. Then Phoenixmon shouted with all of its might,

"Crimson Flame!!!" Phoenixmon shot a beam of fire at Steelmon. Steelmon was starting to disintegrate.

"You may have defeated me, but the others will avenge my death by destroying you," Steelmon said, just before he vanished completely.

"Yeah! We beat him!" Tai cheered.

__

Back at the fortress, an extremely angry Reptiliamon is trying to beat himself up, but he has to save his energy...

"I can't believe this! First its Cobramon, next Steelmon, then who?! What else could go wrong!" shouted Reptiliamon, mad beyond control. Then he calmed down and called in VenomPsimon. VenomPsimon walked in.

"What is it, Boss?" asked VenomPsimon.

"All I can say is, it's your turn," replied Reptiliamon.

"That's it?" VenomPsimon said. Reptiliamon only nodded.

__

Meanwhile, we go back to our heroes, but they're not that heroic at the moment...

"Tai, I'm tired, can't we stop and rest?" asked Kari, who was very tired, just like the others. Tai stopped and stared into the distance, and said,

"Okay, we can set up camp here," Tai said cheerfully. Before he could say any thing else, all the other kids started to set up camp. In only a few minutes, All the kids (except Izzy and Joe, who went to get food) were sitting around the fire, doing absolutely nothing. Then Joe and Izzy came back with the food, and everybody started to chow down.

A few hours later, all of the kids, were asleep, except Izzy, who was wide-awake, typing on his laptop (obvious, ain't it?). Of course, this had awakened Joe, who walked up to Izzy.

"Whatcha' doin' Izzy?" asked Joe.

"Huh?! Oh, it's only you, Joe. I'm not doing anything important, just thinking," Izzy said.

"Oh, about what?" Joe asked again.

"About who we have to fight next," responded Izzy.

"Maybe we fight them in the order they appeared on you computer," Joe said.

"Impossible, because they appeared in the order of Cobramon, VenomPsimon, Steelmon, Punkmon, and Reptiliamon. And we've already beaten Steelmon." Izzy confirmed.

"Hmm. You're right about that. I just hope I'm not allergic to the next evil Digimon we fight," said Joe. He then heard someone giggle. Joe turned around to see Gomamon, who was awake, listening to the two boy's conversation.

"Gomamon! What are you doing up?!" Joe practically shouted. This, of course, woke everybody up.

"Joe! What's with the shouting?" Tai said.

"Gomamon was, um, interfering with my conversation," said Joe.

"Oh? What kind of conversation?" Tai sneered. Joe had had it. He walked of behind a tree, while everybody was laughing.

__

The next day...

The group was yet again walking. Joe was still embarrassed about last night. Izzy was _still _thinking. Everybody else was just doing whatever, when Tai saw a cave.

"Why don't we go in the cave?" Tai asked. Tai looked at Matt; he wanted to see if he would disagree. Instead he just shrugged and they went into the cave. While in the cave, Joe saw a pair of eyes staring at him. _Weird, _Joe thought.

__

A few minutes later.....

The group was walking as usual, when they heard two muffled yells then nothing. They turned around, and Joe and Izzy were gone.

"Joe! Izzy! Where are you!" Tai shouted. All they heard was silence. So they decided to search for them.

__

We now go to VenomPsimon's hideout, where Joe and Izzy are chained to a wall...

"What do you want with us!" Izzy shouted.

"Nothing really, I just needed to find a way to lure the Digidestined here, so I could destroy them all at once," VenomPsimon answered.

"Oh," Joe and Izzy both said.

"Then why are we chained up to the wall like this?" Joe asked.

"I am evil, ya know," VenomPsimon replied.

"Where are our Digimon?" Joe asked.

"Hey, I'm not that dumb," VenomPsimon said.

"Right," Izzy said. Then Izzy felt something tickling him. He looked where he felt the feeling and saw a spider crawling up him. He didn't say a word. Then the spider grew a little bigger as it reached Izzy's face. It then grabbed Izzy's crest and jumped off. The same thing happened to Joe.

"What did those spiders do to us?" Izzy asked.

"Are you blind? Those spiders just took your crests," VenomPsimon replied. He then reached down and took the crests from the spiders. Then he squashed the spiders. 

"What to do next," VenomPsimon said. He grinned evilly.

__

Meanwhile, the Digidestined are still searching for Joe and Izzy. They have found VenomPsimon's footprints and are following them....

"This is great! We just follow the footprints and we find Izzy and Joe!" Tai cheered. Then Tai saw a light around the corner. They all backed up against the wall. Tai looked around the corner, and saw the weirdest thing he had ever seen. Izzy was shaking all over, while Joe was beating himself up. Then Tai heard someone laughing. It was VenomPsimon. Tai turned to Agumon.

"Agumon use your Pepper Breath while he's not looking," Tai whispered. Agumon nodded.

"Pepper Bre- Whoa!!!" shouted Agumon, as he was thrown back.

"Agumon! Are you alright?" asked Tai.

"How could he have seen me? He wasn't even looking anywhere near me," Agumon said.

"Maybe he eyes all around his head," Matt said sarcastically. 

"Actually, Matt you're right. He does have eyes all around his head," Tentomon stated. Matt stared at him.

"Well why didn't you tell us before!!!" Tai yelled. VenomPsimon heard that. He let go of Joe and Izzy's minds. They fell to the floor, nearly unconscious. He looked where Tai and Agumon where. He looked up. Nobody. He looked to the side. Nope. He looked down. Bingo. There they where, lying on the ground. Tai smiled nervously. VenomPsimon shook his head. With his mind, he made the walls crumble. All the Digidestined ran, as the walls fell on VenomPsimon.

"Where's VenomPsimon?" Sora asked.

"We must have beat him," Tai said.

"Think again," a different voice said. It was VenomPsimon. Not a single bruise on him.

"If you're wondering, it's called teleportation," VenomPsimon said.

"We don't care, let's go," Tai said angrily.

__

AGUMON WARP-DIGIVOLVED TO...................... WARGREYMON!!!!!!!!! 

__

GABUMON WARP-DIGIVOLVED TO.............................. METALGARURUMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BIYOMON WARP-DIGIVOLVED TO............................ PHOENIXMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The three Mega Digimon faced VenomPsimon. He only grinned. Then the three Megas started to fight each other.

"WarGreymon! Stop that!" Tai commanded.

"I can't," WarGreymon said.

"VenomPsimon is controlling us," Phoenixmon said. Before long, the three Mega Digimon had de-digivolved all the way back to their In-Training forms.

"How pathetic of you Digidestined to forget _them_," said VenomPsimon. He pointed to Joe and Izzy, who were trying to get up. Sora, Tentomon, and Gomamon went to help them. Gomamon had wakened Joe up, just as VenomPsimon picked Joe up by the neck and put a knife to his head. "Joe!" Gomamon shouted. Then Joe's crest started glowing wildly.

"What's this?" VenomPsimon said. Then, a new Mega joined the group.

__

GOMAMON WARP-DIGIVOLVED TO............................. MARINEANGEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Well, a new Mega. Still no match for me," VenomPsimon said. Joe was shocked. Gomamon had warp-digivolved! VenomPsimon let go of Joe.

"Are you okay, Joe?" Sora asked. Joe nodded. VenomPsimon looked over at Tentomon, who was aiding Izzy.

"I wanna make this entertaining," he said. He threw the knife at Izzy, just when Tentomon looked up.

"Oh no!" Tentomon yelled. Then, yep, you guessed it...

__

TENTOMON WARP-DIVOLVED TO.....................HERCULESKABUTERIMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

HerculesKabuterimon blocked the knife easily, and then flew at VenomPsimon. For the first time, VenomPsimon was actually hit and sent flying back into a wall. Now VenomPsimon was angry. With his mind, he made HerculesKabuterimon and MarineAngemon fight each other. But it didn't work. Instead, the two Megas lunged at VenomPsimon, and hit him straight on.

"We're gonna need some help if he want to defeat this guy," MarineAngemon said. Luckily, Koromon, Tsunomon, and Yokomon were healed and ready for action.

__

KOROMON DIGIVOLVED TO.....AGUMON!!!!!!!

TSUNOMON DIGIVOLVED TO.....GABUMON!!!!!

YOKOMON DIGIVOLVED TO...BIYOMON!!!!!

AGUMON WARP-DIGIVOLVED TO.........WARGREYMON!!!!!!!!!!!

GABUMON WARP-DIGIVOLVED TO...........METALGARURUMON!!!!!!!!!!

BIYOMON WARP-DIGIVOLVED TO............PHOENIXMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!

VenomPsimon faced the five Megas, with lots of confidence. Then, VenomPsimon started to glow. He raised his arms high in the air and shouted the name of the most powerful attack in the Digiworld,

"SUPERNOVA DESTROYER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" There was a huge explosion in the Digiworld. The cave was destroyed, most of the forest was destroyed, and the Digidestined were all knocked out.

__

A few minutes later, the Digidestined have awaken, but are wondering one thing...

"What happened to VenomPsimon?" T.K. asked.

"Maybe he didn't survive the explosion," Matt replied.

"No, you're wrong. I'm alive. You just can't see me," a voice said.

"Who's there?" Mimi stammered.

"It's VenomPsimon, you blockhead," VenomPsimon said. Mimi pouted.

"Oh, just shut up, and let's start the battle," VenomPsimon said.

"Alright you guys, lets digivolve again!" Matt shouted.

__

I'm not gonna go through the digivolving process, so I'm gonna skip it.

"Hmm. I'm outnumbered 8 to 1. I like those odds," VenomPsimon said.

"Okay lets attack!" Tai yelled.

"Wait!" Izzy interrupted.

"What!" Tai yelled.

"Uh, just to remind you, VenomPsimon is invisible," Izzy said. Nobody saw it, but VenomPsimon was walking back, when he tripped and fell into the mud, and became partially visible. Tai turned to Izzy and said,

"No he isn't."

"Aw crud," VenomPsimon said.

"Let's attack!" Sora said.

"Terra Force!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

"Star Light Explosion!"

"Mega Electro Shocker!"

"Ocean's Love!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Gate of Destiny!"

"Celestial Arrow!" All of the attack's hit, but they didn't destroy him. He was very weak. He looked at Lillymon, and made her de-digivolve all the way to Palmon. Then he took a knife and threw it at Mimi. Then...

_PALMON WARP-DIGIVOLVED TO.......... ROSEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Rosemon blasted the knife away. She looked at VenomPsimon and said,

"I don't know why you're doing this, but it is very clumsy of you. Digi Flower Rage!" Then VenomPsimon was defeated, once and for all.

__

Back at the fortress, Reptiliamon is not that angry, since he has already experienced two defeats. Now three. Now he has called Punkmon into the room... (This is where it gets good)

"What is it Boss?" Punkmon asked as he walked into the room.

"Your turn," Reptiliamon replied.

"Whatcha' talkin' about, Boss?" Punkmon asked again.

"You know what I'm talking about," Reptiliamon said.

"Oh yeah. Speaking of that I got a good idea. I heard of this place in the Digidestines world called America. There's a place there that has lots of guns. It's called the FBI Building. What I could do is go to America, go to this place, get the guns, come back to the Digiworld, and I'd be unstoppable! Whataya' think?" For the first time, Reptiliamon smiled.

"It's a good idea. A very good idea," Reptiliamon said.So Punkmon went into the portal room (Sorry I never mentioned this. This is the room were you could teleport to the real word, a.k.a. our world) and teleported himself to the FBI Building. He was able to get into the room with the guns and was able to take three, when a group of people walked in (The tour group was the group of people. And they didn't walk into the room; they walked into a hallway next to the room).

"Dang!" Punkmon muttered to himself. He ducked so nobody could see him. The group walked on. Punkmon was able to get three more guns, just before another group walked in. By the time nine groups had passed, he had gotten twenty-seven guns!

"Twenty-seven is enough," Punkmon said. He then teleported back to the Digiworld, with Reptiliamon waiting for him

"I see you got a lot of guns," Reptiliamon said. Punkmon nodded.

"It's time for me to go," Punkmon said.

__

Meanwhile, the Digidestined have set up camp; but they are about to be slightly disturbed...

"Mmm. This is good fish," T.K. said.

"It sure is," Izzy said. Then Matt heard what sounded like someone whistling.

"Tai, are you whistling?" Matt asked Tai.

"Nope," Tai replied. Then...

*BOOM!*

All of the Digidestined jumped at the sound of the explosion.

"That sounded like it came from a bazooka!" Izzy said.

"In fact it did," said a mysterious voice. A figure appeared in front of them. It was Punkmon. He had a bazooka on his shoulder; one shotgun attached to each arm, one flame-thrower on each leg, rocket boosters on his heels, and he had a German Sub-Machine Gun aimed at the Digidestined.

"I could kill you now, or I could have some fun," Punkmon said. Punkmon thought this over and said,

"How about I have some fun? Everybody that can Warp-Digivolve, do it now." 

"If that's what you want," said Agumon.

__

AGUMON WARP-DIGIVOLVED TO................ WARGREYMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

GABUMON WARP-DIGIVOLVED TO................ METALGARURUMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BIYOMON WARP-DIGIVOLVED TO.................PHOENIXMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

TENTOMON WARP-DIGIVOLVED TO................ HERCULESKABUTERIMON!!!!!!!!!!!

GOMAMON WARP-DIGIVOLVED TO................ MARINEANGEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PALMON WARP-DIGIVOLVED TO.................ROSEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Punkmon smiled. Then he said,

"Let's get this show on the road." He raised his shotguns. Then he fired.  
**BAM!**

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

Punkmon fired five shots from each shotgun. Some of them hit, but they didn't do much damage. Then Punkmon armed his German Sub-Machine Gun. The six Megas started to laugh.

"You think a thing like that can hurt us? HA!" said MetalGarurumon.

"You know, you're right. But this'll hurt ya', I guarantee," Punkmon said. He pressed a button on the machine gun. About twenty more mini-machine guns popped out of the giant machine gun. The Megas stopped laughing.

"It's time to put the doggies to sleep," Punkmon said. Then he heard a mysterious voice that cried out,

"Pummel Whack!" The machine gun in Punkmon's hands shattered to pieces.

"Alright who's the wise guy!" Punkmon shouted. Then a figure fell out of the sky, and right away Mimi and Joe recognized who it was. It was Ogremon! Ogremon kicked Punkmon right in the head and sent him flying into a tree. He had a cut above his eye. Punkmon got back up and faced Ogremon and said,

"You can never defeat me."

"What did I just do," Ogremon said angrily.

"Like I said, you can never defeat me, so just to prove how bad you stink, Fist of Earth!" Punkmon said. He sent Ogremon flying at least a mile, and muttered to himself,

"That oughta' take him outta the picture." Mimi started to cry, while Joe was really angry. He went up to Punkmon and shoved him. Punkmon looked at him and said,

"What's a little wimp like you doing shoving a big, strong guy like me? Huh?" Punkmon asked Joe, who was now frightened.

"Um, well, uh-" Joe said, but he was cut off by Punkmon.

"Just shut up!" Punkmon shoved Joe back to the group. Then while Punkmon wasn't looking, MetalGarurumon used an Ice Wolf Claw, and Punkmon's legs started to disintegrate. Punkmon started to concentrate, and his legs grew back.

"It's gonna take a lot more than an and Ice Wolf Claw to destroy me," Punkmon said. Then he looked over at T.K. and Kari, and thought, _Cobramon really hated those two, _so he said,

"T.K., Kari, why don't you come over here." Right away the two little kids shook their heads.

"Oh really? Then I'll just make ya come over here," Punkmon said. His eyes started to glow, and T.K. and Kari were dragged over to Punkmon. He picked them up and said,

"I'm gonna do to you what Cobramon wanted to do to you when he was alive." He was about to sock them, but their crests started to glow right in his eyes, which temporarily blinded him.

"Hey! Wassup with that?!" He shouted.

__

PATAMON WARP-DIGIVOLVED TO............... GODDRAMON!!!!!!!!!!!

GATOMON WARP-DIGIVOLVED TO..................MAGNADRAMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

"Well, who invited you two to the party?" Punkmon asked relieved of his blindness.

"You did," Goddramon said.

"Hmm. Interesting. Because I think it was T.K. and Kari that did," Punkmon said back.

"Who cares!" Tai interrupted. 

"You know I agree," Punkmon said. He turned to all the Mega Digimon, and said,

"Eye of the Twister!" A big twister formed and headed for the eight Megas, but Goddramon easily destroyed it with his God Flame.

"Uh oh," Punkmon said.

"Terra Force!"

"Ice Wolf Claw!"

"Star Light Explosion!"

"Mega Electro Shocker!"

"Ocean's Love!"

"Digi Flower Rage!"

"Fire Tornado!"

"God Flame!" All of the attacks hit him dead on.

"This isn't the last you'll see of me, Digilosers! I'll be back!" Punkmon shouted as he disappeared. The eight Megas smiled as all of them de-digivolved. The Digidestined ran to their Digimon to congratulate them.

__

Meanwhile...

"This is just great. I'm the only one left of the Dark Forces. I guess I will do what the others wanted to do... but I have some tricks up my sleeve...

"Just one left! This is awesome," Matt said.

"I'd have to agree with you on that one," Joe said.

"Oh, sorry to interrupt you're walking, but I have to kill you," said a different voice. They definitely knew who it was. Reptiliamon.

"So like Cobramon said, 'Are you just gonna stand their and let me defeat you, or are you gonna fight and still let me defeat you'?" Reptiliamon quoted.

"Just shut up and lets fight!" Matt said. So the battle was on...

"God Flame!"

"Metal Wolf Claw"! The attacks hurt him, but not much.

"Ring of Oblivion," Reptiliamon said, as he threw a giant ring at the Mega Digimon. They almost de-digivolved.

"You can do better than that," WarGreymon said.

"Then just watch me," Reptiliamon shot back. He then started to glow. When the light faded, Reptiliamon had changed. He hadn't digivolved, he just mutated. His name was WarpReptiliamon. He was a combination of the Dark Forces, but still had his own attacks. So he decided to use one.

"Darkness Rift." Everything became all wavy, but Goddramon had shot the attack back at WarpReptiliamon. It made him change back to Reptiliamon.

"You fools, I will be back. See ya!" Reptiliamon said. He then flew away, just as Gennai appeared.

"I'm glad to see you're doing well, but I have yet again some bad news. You must go back to you're world," Gennai said.

"Why? Is something wrong back home?" Tai asked. 

"No, but if you don't go, there will be a rift in time that definitely will happen, and if you stay, you will have to fight the Dark Forces all over again," Gennai said.

"Then we have to go back," Matt said. So the Digidestined held out their Digivices, and the portal opened up. Before the Digidestined went in, Tai turned to Gennai and asked,

"Can we take our Digimon with us?"

"I'm sorry but you can not. Don't worry though, they'll be safe with me," Gennai answered. Tai smiled weakly. Then the Digidestined went back into the portal.

__

We then go back to a fortress where, you guessed it...

"I will get those Digidestined. Whatever it takes. But now I must commence... Operation: Revenge....   
**The End**

__

__


	2. Digimon Inferno 2: Operation Revenge

Digimon Inferno 2: Operation: Revenge  
  
This story takes place one-year after the Digidestined had last battled the leader of the Dark Forces, Reptiliamon. So that means the crests are gone, and Omnimon has been revealed. Reptiliamon is still alive and well, but this time he has more tricks up his sleeve than you bargained for...  
  
  
We now go to Reptiliamon's fortress...  
  
  
  
"So, I see Gennai knows about the rift in time," Reptiliamon said, looking at his monitor which showed Gennai and the kids before the kids left.  
"Hey!" a voice said on a different monitor.  
"Well, Gennai, what a surprise," Reptiliamon said.  
"You must tell me about this operation you are planning," Gennai said.  
"Uhhhh... no," Reptiliamon said.  
"Will it harm me?" Gennai asked.  
"No," Reptiliamon said.  
"Then you can tell me," Gennai said, getting a little angry.  
"What choice do I have, you'll just keep begging and begging. Here's the deal. What I am going to do is start a rift in time, which will bring back the four other Dark Forces. Then all five of us will digivolve to the next stage, and defeat the Digidestined once and for all. Got it?" Reptiliamon said.  
"We'll still beat you!" said a Digimon.  
"You can count on that!" said another Digimon. They were Agumon and Gabumon!  
Reptiliamon couldn't help but grin evilly. Then the Digiworld became all distorted. Things were destroyed and moved around. Now standing behind Reptiliamon, were four Digimon. Cobramon, Steelmon, VenomPsimon, and Punkmon.  
"That's only half of the process," said Reptiliamon.  
"Yeah, now we have to digivolve," said Punkmon.  
"So see ya later, losers," Reptiliamon said. He then turned off all the monitors, and turned to the four other Digimon and said,  
"Time to digivolve." The five Digimon went into the evolution room. Then they started to digivolve to their next stage.  
"Here we go," said Punkmon.  
  
  
COBRAMON DIGIVOLVED TO............... VENOMCOBRAMON!!!!!!!!!!!! VenomCobramon was much bigger than Cobramon, and had spikes all around him, and had symbols on his body. His attack is Ultra Venom Strike.  
  
  
  
STEELMON DIGIVOLVED TO............. MEGASTEELMON!!!!!!!!!!!! MegaSteelmon looked exactly like Steelmon, except he had a small thrusters on his feet, and was able to shoot spikes out of his arms. His attack is Metal Drill.  
  
  
VENOMPSIMON DIGIVOLVED TO.............. TERRORPSIMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TerrorPsimon is much different from VenomPsimon. He now has two wings just like Devimon's, and has a tail. His attack is Night Scythe.  
  
PUNKMON DIGIVOLVED TO............. CYBERPUNKMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CyberPunkmon looks like Punkmon, except he has a visor on his eyes, and a metal arm. His attack is Optic Slaughter.  
  
REPTILIAMON DIGIVOLVED TO.................. RAGEREPTILIAMON!!!!!!!!!!!! RageReptiliamon is invincible. He is the most powerful Digimon in the Digiworld, now that Apocalymon has been defeated. His skin and eyes are darker than they used to be. He has armor covering his whole body. He is the God of Fire and the God of Venom. Any attack that involves fire or venom only makes him more powerful. He has spikes all over him. His attack is Spike Thruster. The digivolved Digimon stepped out of the evolution room. The new and improved Dark Forces were ready.  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the real world, Izzy is doing some research when he gets some mail...  
  
  
"Mail? Who would be sending me mail at a time like this?" Izzy said. He looked at his clock. It read 9:00 p.m. Izzy clicked on the little mailbox and a small figure walked onto the computer screen.  
"Gennai?!" Izzy practically yelled.  
"Hi Izzy. Long time no see," Gennai said.  
"What are you doing?" Izzy asked.  
"Just wanted to tell you about the Dark Forces," Gennai replied.  
"Forces?! I thought there was only one left," said Izzy.  
"Nope, there are five now," Gennai said.  
"Did Reptiliamon find more evil Digimon?" Izzy asked.  
"He's not even Reptiliamon anymore. Let me explain this from the beginning. Reptiliamon has brought the four other Dark Forces back to life, and all five of them have Digivolved to the next stage!" Gennai said.  
"What?!" Izzy yelled.  
"It's true. You must contact the other Digidestined and all eight of you must go back to the Digiworld. Goodbye Izzy," Gennai said. Then he walked off the screen.  
"I'd better call Tai first," said Izzy.  
  
  
Meanwhile at Tai's home...  
  
  
Tai was drinking a Coke while watching Happy Gilmore, when his mom called him.  
"Tai! You have a phone call," his mother said.  
"Who is it?" Tai asked his mom.  
"It's your friend Izzy," his mom replied. Tai paused the movie, and took the phone from mom.  
"Hey Izzy, what's up?" Tai asked.  
"Tai the Dark Forces are back and they've digivolved to their next form!" Izzy said.  
"Oh man! I hate this! Why can't an evil Digimon just stay dead when it dies?" Tai groaned.  
"I don't know. But we have to call the others and tell them about this, and you should tell you're sister Kari," Izzy said.  
"Right," Tai said. Tai hung up the phone. So did Izzy. Tai went over to Kari and said,  
"Kari, I've got some bad news." Kari looked up at Tai and said,  
"What is it?" Kari asked her older brother.  
"The Dark Forces are back, and they've digivolved to their next stage, so we have to go back to the Digiworld and defeat them," Tai said. A smile appeared on Kari's face.  
"Does that mean I get to see Gatomon again?" she said.  
"Yeah, and that means that I get to see Agumon again," Tai said. They both cheered. Bad news is though that there mom heard them.  
"What are you so happy about?" Mrs. Kamiya asked. Tai and Kari froze.  
"Uh, we're just happy because a funny part in the movie is coming up next," stammered Tai. The two nervous kids walked away.   
"I've never seen those two so happy about a movie, especially if they've seen it ten times," Mrs. Kamiya said. Tai turned off the VCR and walked over to Kari.  
"We have to call the others," Tai said. Kari nodded. So they called the others, except Izzy. Then they met at Izzy's home and the eight Digidestined were transported to the Digiworld.  
  
  
Meanwhile, at the Digiworld...  
  
  
"This is real freaky," said CyberPunkmon.  
"No doubt about that," replied TerrorPsimon.  
"You call this freaky? This is INSANE!!!!!! I look like Pinhead!" shouted VenomCobramon.   
"Correction," said TerrorPsimon.  
"You are a pinhead," CyberPunkmon said. The two mischievous Digimon started to laugh at the joke that they made, but MegaSteelmon interrupted them.  
"Shut up, you two idiots," MegaSteelmon said. CyberPunkmon gave him the evil eye, even though you couldn't see his eyes, and said,  
"Who you callin' idiot?"  
"Ya know, I think all of you are idiots," VenomCobramon declared. The three other Digimon stared at him. VenomCobramon gulped. CyberPunkmon, TerrorPsimon, and MegaSteelmon were about to attack him, when the boss shouted,  
"EVERYBODY FREEZE!!!!" The four other Digimon were as solid as rocks.  
"W-what's up... boss?" CyberPunkmon questioned his boss. CyberPunkmon looked at his boss and was dumbfounded by what he saw. He had the same face, but his body was completely different. He looked like he had been working out. He also had a suit of armor. There was a snake on his shoulder.  
"So what are you, BigbosswithasuitofarmorwithspikesstickingoutofitandhasasnakeonhisshoulderandhasHUGEmusclesReptiliamon?" Asked CyberPunkmon. The snake on 'The Boss' hissed at CyberPunkmon.  
"It's more like RageReptiliamon," he said. CyberPunkmon nodded, then he started to remember something. He looked at MegaSteelmon and TerrorPsimon.  
"Weren't we supposed to beat someone up before?"  
"Yeah, you're right," MegaSteelmon said. Everybody except RageReptiliamon looked at VenomCobramon.  
"Aw, crud," muttered VenomCobramon.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
  
The Digidestined just got into the Digiworld, and when they did, the first thing they heard was punching, kicking, and screaming.  
"What's that?" asked Tai.  
"It's none of our business," replied Matt. Tai wasn't listening to him. (Author's Note: DUH!) Instead he was listening to the fighting he heard. That screaming sounds annoying and familiar, Tai thought.  
"Maybe it's... the Dark Forces?"  
"You're psycho! The Dark Forces?" Matt questioned.  
"It is the Dark Forces," said an unfamiliar voice.  
"Who are you?" Sora asked.  
Silence.  
"What do you want with us?" Mimi asked, a little nervous.  
"... The Dark Forces are back, they have digivolved to their new forms, and are destined to defeat you," the voice said.  
"We know that, Gennai told us... you better not be Gennai," Izzy said.  
"I am not Gennai. He had some plans, so he told me to take his place."  
"O.K. Now tell us more about the Dark Forces," Matt said.  
"Right. Now, where was I? Oh, yes. The Dark Forces are destined to defeat you with their new strengths and hidden powers."  
"That's it?" Tai asked.  
"Yes, that is all I know so far. I will give you more information once I get it. For now, here is the only advice I have for you: Stay as far away as possible from the Dark Forces."  
  
  
Later, around night, the Digidestined are resting.  
  
  
  
"I'm kind of hungry. Do we have any food?" Kari asked.  
"I don't think so," replied Matt.  
"I'll go get some," said Tai. He started to go into the forest, but Agumon stopped him.  
"Let me go with you, Tai. I don't want you doing anything stupid."  
"Agumon! Long time no see, buddy. Where are the others?"  
"They'll be here by the time we get back. Now come on, let's go." Tai and Agumon went into the forest to get some food.  
"I just hope Agumon doesn't do anything stupid," Sora said.  
  
  
Meanwhile in the forest...  
  
  
"Man, it's pitch black in here. I can't see a thing," Agumon said.  
"I know how you feel, Agumon." Just as they were talking about how dark it was, a bright light appeared.  
"It's morning already?" Tai said to himself. When Tai and Agumon looked in the direction of the light, they discovered it wasn't the light from the sun.  
It was a searchlight.  
"What would a searchlight be doing out here in the middle of nowhere?" Tai asked. He then saw more in the area where the searchlight was.  
Thousands of Digimon working on something. He saw Minotarumon, SkullMeramon, SkullMammothmon, and Boltmon working. Then he saw that there were also thousands of soldiers with guns watching them. No, not guns with rubber bullets or stun guns. Real guns. Guns that kill you in one shot. Agumon gulped then realized that the searchlight had spotted them.  
"Hey! You 2! What are you doing here?!" One of the soldiers said. Tai and Agumon started to run away.  
"Don't let them get away!" Shouted a random soldier. Ten soldiers started to chase after them. But Tai and Agumon were too fast for them, plus they couldn't see them because they were out of the range of the searchlight, so they went back to the construction sight, just to be greeted be CyberPunkmon. (Author's Note: BUSTED!)  
"What were you doing?"  
"Chasing a Digidestined and his Digimon, Sir."  
"Did you let them get away?"  
"... Yes, Sir."  
"You IDIOT! Why did you let them get away? When you see a Digidestined, you capture him or her, bring them to us, and we kill them! It's that easy! How could you fail at that?!"  
"It's okay," said RageReptiliamon, walking over to CyberPunkmon. CyberPunkmon was yet again dumbfounded.  
"First, ten soldiers can't capture a Digidestined and his Digimon. Next, my boss says 'It's okay.' The world is coming to an end!" CyberPunkmon said to himself.  
"No, it isn't. The only reason I came here was to show you and the others," he pointed to VenomCobramon, MegaSteelmon, and TerrorPsimon, "a little thing I made. Look at this," RageReptiliamon said. He showed his four partners (Authors Note: No, they are not his partners, so why did I put that there? Nobody knows, except me. But I'm not telling!) A strange device that had three buttons on it.  
"This is part of my tracking system, which I made during the year which you guys were gone. Now let me tell you about this device. But before I do, let me tell you this:" His face changed from the calm, kind of nice boss face to the very scary-horror movie-Exorcist-Psycho boss face and said, "Don't touch it." Then his face changed back to the calm, kind of nice face.  
"Now let me tell you about this device. As I already told you, this is part of a tracking system that I made last year. Now watch this." He pressed one of the buttons and a map of the Digiworld appeared out of thin air.  
"As you can see, this is a map of the Digital World. Now somebody tell me, what do you think this tracking system does?"  
"It tracks things?" Said CyberPunkmon.  
"Yes, and what are those 'things' exactly?"  
"Um, bugs?"  
"... You are very, very, stupid. It tracks the Digidestined! See that black dot on the map? That's us! See that red dot on the map? That's the Digidestined! See when I press that button," he points to a button, " and point it at a certain part of the map? When I do, a group of soldiers go to that area and patrol it until they have scanned the whole area and told me what they see! And when I press this button and point the device at an area of the map, this base (Author's Note: Oh, we finally know what they're building! A base! A very high-tech, scientific, nuclear base! Yay!) Will launch missiles in that area!"  
"... Is this your way of being lazy or...?" CyberPunkmon said. RageReptiliamon heard that and gave him the, you guessed it, the very scary-horror movie-Exorcist-Psycho face glare.  
"No, this is my way of destroying the Digidestined, you idiot!" (Author's Note: Gee, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed today.)  
"So that's why you said 'It's okay,' right?" CyberPunkmon said.  
"DUH! Are you brainless or something?" RageReptiliamon said.  
"... I think so," CyberPunkmon said.  
"... I'm going away now. See ya," RageReptiliamon said as he walked off.  
  
  
Meanwhile in the forest...  
  
  
"Agumon, you can stop running! I think we lost them," Tai said.  
"Good, because I was about to collapse... um, hey, Tai?"  
"Yeah, Agumon?"  
"We didn't get any food at all, did we?" Tai's eyes went wider than the computer screen that I'm typing this story on.  
"... Well then, lets get some."  
  
  
Later...  
  
  
Tai and Agumon had just gotten back from their little adventure with piles of food. They saw all of the other Digimon. They were starving.  
"What took you guys so long?" Izzy asked Tai.   
"Yeah, we were about to start eating leaves," T.K. said. Then, a strong gust of wind blew at the Digidestined. It almost blew them away. After the sudden gust, a figure came out from behind some trees. You could only see his eyes. The rest of his body was covered by a shadow. The figure looked at Tai. His eyes were filled with anger and rage.  
"You didn't listen to my advice," the figure said, "did you, Tai?" His voice seemed calm, yet Tai could tell that he was pissed.  
"I listened to your advice. You told me to stay away from the Dark Forces, and I did," Tai said.  
"I'm not sure you understand," the figure said, "that, construction site you and Agumon went to, well that site was soon-to-be the Dark Forces base." Tai was very confused.  
"What are you talking about?" He said. The figure sighed.  
"In other words, you went near the Dark Forces," the figure said.  
"No, I didn't," Tai said.  
"Oh really?" The figure said. He lifted his hand so it could be seen. It looked like a green rock. Then a tiny screen popped out of his hand.  
"What you are about to see is from one of the surveillance cameras at the Dark Forces base," the figure said, "observe." It showed a bunch of evil Digimon at work building a base, and there were soldiers with rifles just standing around.  
"You see those soldiers? Those are called EvilMystmon," the figure said. (Author's Note: My Digimon names bite, don't they? If you have better names for these guys, PLEASE tell me.) A few seconds later, a Digimon made entirely of steel walked out.  
"Now, remember Steelmon?" The figure said. The Digidestined nodded. The figure continued, "That is no longer Steelmon. That is his digivolved form, MegaSteelmon. Now watch what he can do." They watched as some guards called MegaSteelmon over to a patch of trees that needed to be knocked down. MegaSteelmon put his arm up, and four tiny rockets came out of his arm and they destroyed the trees. Some of the Digidestined gasped.  
"Now, I've already introduced one of them, but lets go back to proving to Tai that he went near the base. Watch," the figure said. He started to fastfoward the tape with his hand, which is really weird, and then stopped it. This time, it showed the Dark Force's base almost complete. They had alot of gun towers, a searchlight, and an electrical fence surrounding the whole base, except for one part.  
"It looks like a prison," Matt said.  
"It does, doesn't it?" The figure said. He then told them to keep watching. The tape showed some soldiers and some Digimon outside. (Author's Note: Actually, there were thousands of guards and Digimon, but not alot of them could be seen.) The tape showed some bushes rustling, and then a boy and a small dinosaur emerged from some bushes.  
"You see that? Those two are Tai and Agumon," the figure said. Tai gasped and watched as on the tape, he was chased away by guards. Then the figure made the screen go away and he brought his hand back by his side.  
"I guess you were right," Tai said. The figure's face changed from an angry face to a calm face.  
  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
There was a Digimon walking towards where the Digidestined are.  
"Hmm, what do I see up ahead? It looks like eight kids, eight Digimon...no, wait, it's nine Digimon." He started to walk towards them, but he bumped into a tree.  
"Stupid trees. I have to find a way to dispose of them," he thought for a moment, then he came up with an idea.  
"Maybe I could use an optic blast to get rid of them."  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
All of the Digidestined were eating. The Digimon (Author's Note: I'm not going to use "the figure" anymore because now we know he's a Digimon) had not left. He was going to stay and watch for evil Digimon. Suddenly, he heard something that sounded like a buzzing sound. He looked North, and he saw a red light coming towards the Digidestined. It was going blisteringly fast. Suddenly, the Digimon knew what this red light was.  
"Everybody, duck!" The Digimon said. Everybody ducked and the red light zoomed past them. Then they all got up.  
"Wow, what was that?" Tai asked the Digimon.  
"It's an optic blast from a Digimon who is one of your worst enemies," the Digimon said.  
"Well, what do you know," said another Digimon who had appeared out of nowhere, "the pathetic, no-brained Digimon is right."  
"Who are you?" Sora asked.  
"You kids should notice me," this Digimon said. He took off the visor that was covering his eyes. His eyes were red and had no pupils.   
"Hey, you're Punkmon, aren't you?" Kari said.  
"Well, it turns out this Digimon," he pointed to the Digimon who was hiding in the shadows, "isn't the dumbest creature at all. My name is CyberPunkmon, you no-brainer." CyberPunkmon put his visor back on. (Author's Note: Man, CyberPunkmon likes to talk about brains alot. And he doesn't even have one!) Tai got up quickly and glared at CyberPunkmon.  
"Don't insult my sister!" Tai yelled. CyberPunkmon stared at Tai for a few seconds, then he sighed.  
"You know, right now it sucks to be you," CyberPunkmon said.  
"Why?" Tai asked.  
"This is why," CyberPunkmon said. Right after he said that, his right hand came up and started to choke Tai. The hand that was choking Tai was replaced with a claw. (Author's Note: Man, that has gotta hurt!)   
"Hey, let go of him!" Said the Digimon.  
"Whatcha' gonna do if I don't let go?" CyberPunkmon said.  
"This," the Digimon said. He balled his hand into a fist and punched CyberPunkmon in the visor, which made it shatter. CyberPunkmon released Tai.  
"Dude, do you know how much it hurts to punched in the visor?!" CyberPunkmon said.  
"I don't care how much it hurts, just get out of here," the Digimon said, "Emerald Horn!" The Digimon launched a horn made of tiny emeralds at CyberPunkmon. CyberPunkmon was very quick and jumped and landed on the horn. (Author's Note: It's a big horn, isn't it?) He was riding on it. He turned around and looked at the Digidestined.  
"See ya later...pukeheads!" CyberPunkmon said to the Digidestined. T.K. then noticed something.  
"Um, CyberPunkmon, you should turn around right now," he said.  
"Why?" CyberPunkmon asked T.K.  
"Just do it!" T.K. said to him. So, CyberPunkmon turned around and saw that the horn he was riding on was about to collide with a mountain. CyberPunkmon was able to grab on to a branch just above his head. He watched as the horn crashed into the mountain and exploded. Some of the Digidestined laughed.  
"Now, watch this," the Digimon said. He put his hand on the ground. A few seconds later, it started to glow. Then the land below CyberPunkmon was lowered alot. If he fell, he would not survive the fall.  
"Oh, that's funny," CyberPunkmon said sarcastically, "real funny."  
"It sucks to be you, doesn't it?" The Digimon said. CyberPunkmon sighed.  
"I hate you," he said. Meanwhile, back at where the Digidestined are, everybody was laughing at CyberPunkmon, while CyberPunkmon was swearing at the Digidestined and threatening them. Only the other Digimon was not laughing. He interrupted the Digidestined's laughing and said, "I think I should introduce myself."  
"It's about time," Izzy said.   
"My name is..." the Digimon stepped out of the shadows. He was completely made of emeralds. He looked very strong and he was very tall. He had a thin but tall head, and each shoulder had two black spikes on them. He then continued.  
"...Emeraldmon. I am the Guardian of the Digidestined. I have helped you along your journey, and if it weren't for me, you wouldn't be here right now. You would have gotten killed easily."  
"I don't think you've helped us at all," Matt said.  
"Oh, really?" Emeraldmon said, "I will name one time I helped all of you." Emeraldmon cleared his throat.  
"Do you remember that time that you were stuck in Steelmon's electric cage and every time you touched it, you would get shocked? Well, you know that bug that Mimi saw? That was my Penetrating Bug. When it walked through the cage, it shut off the electricity. That way, you were able to get out."   
"Wow, that's cool," Kari said. Emeraldmon looked at CyberPunkmon.  
"Why don't we leave CyberPunkmon here?" He said. Everyone nodded. The Digidestined and Emeraldmon left.  
"Hey, you can't leave me here!" CyberPunkmon said. He continued, "Soon, this branch will crack and I'll fall! Come on, don't leave! I'll blow up our base just for you! No, don't go!"  
  
Later...  
  
The Digidestined were sitting around a fire that Emeraldmon made. Since he didn't want to find any rocks, he just put a force field around the fire so it wouldn't spread.  
"Now, let's get down to business," Emeraldmon said, "I heard that the Dark Forces are starting to make giant robots with more gunpower than all of the attacks of your Mega Digimon combined. That means that we'll have to get even."  
"What do you mean by that?" Mimi asked.  
"It means that we'll have to do exactly what they're doing, plus we'll have to get an army," Emeraldmon said.  
"How are we going to get an army?" Matt said.  
".... I think I have an idea," Emeraldmon said.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile... at the Dark Forces base...  
  
RageReptiliamon walked down a long corridor in the base. When he got to the end of it, he saw two guards standing at each side of the corridor, with their guns loaded and ready to fire. RageReptiliamon continued down another corridor, then he stopped in the middle of it. He took out his two-way radio and contacted MegaSteelmon, who was operating the base's generator.  
"MegaSteelmon," he said. MegaSteelmon heard the voice on his two-way radio, so he picked it up.  
"Who is this?" He said.  
"This is RageReptiliamon."  
"What is it, sir?"  
"What's the condition of the generator?"  
"It is running well, sir."  
"Excellent." Rage Reptiliamon put away his two-way radio. The snake on his shoulder hissed.  
"Soon, we shall beat the Digidestined, once and for all."  
"Um, Boss?" RageReptiliamon heard a voice coming from his two-way radio.  
"Who is this?"  
"It's CyberPunkmon"  
"What happened to you now?"  
"Um, I'm hanging from a branch, and I need help getting down."  
"Just fall from the branch."  
"Oh, sure I'll fall from the branch. And when I fall, I'll fall 37 MILES DOWN!"  
"Okay, I'll get one of the guards to go and help you. Where's your location?"  
"I'm in Sector 67-D. Oh, and Boss?"  
"What?"  
"The branch is starting to crack."  
"Okay, okay." RageReptiliamon then contacted one of the guards.  
  
  
Now, we go to the Digidestined and Emeraldmon...  
  
"What is that thing?" Joe asked Emeraldmon, who is holding a small machine.  
"It is a Brain Mixing Machine. If I use this thing on an evil Digimon, they will become a good Digimon, and vice versa. It can make any Digimon obey me."  
"Who are we going to use it on?" Kari asked.  
"Follow me," Emeraldmon said.  
  
  
Emeraldmon and the Digidestined go to the Dark Forces base, but not inside it. They are standing by some trees to the left of the base.  
  
  
"Why are we here?" Tai asked Emeraldmon.  
"We are going to 'steal' some of the Dark Forces soldiers," Emeraldmon said. "Watch this." He pressed a button on the machine. What looked like a lightning bolt shot out of the machine and hit one of the guards that was patrolling an area outside.  
"Is he going to get hurt?" Kari asked with a worried expression on her face.  
"Nope," Emeraldmon said. "In a few seconds, that soldier will become one of our soldiers, and will run away because he shall realize that he is in enemy territory." The soldier looked up at the base, and then he ran away. TerrorPsimon was on the top of the base because he heard a sound. He didn't notice the soldier was gone.  
"What was that noise?" TerrorPsimon asked himself. He looked to his left and saw Emeraldmon and the Digidestined. He took out his two-way radio, and contacted RageReptiliamon.  
"Who is this?"  
"This is TerrorPsimon, Sir."  
"What is it?"  
"I have just located the Digidestined. They are to the left of the base."  
"I'll have some soldiers out there in less than 2 seconds."  
"Good, Sir." TerrorPsimon put away his two-way radio. He looked down and saw 20 guards. They were shooting at Emeraldmon and the Digidestined.  
"They're shooting at us!" Emeraldmon said.  
"I don't want to die in this dress!" Mimi screamed. (Author's Note: That's Mimi for ya.)  
"Everybody get away from here! I can take care of this," Emeraldmon said.  
"Are you sure?" Sora asked him.  
"Yes, I'm sure. I'll be fine. Now go!" Sora went to catch up with the other Digidestined.  
"So, have you guys ever tasted an Emerald Storm?" Emeraldmon asked them. "Well, now you're going to taste one! Emerald Storm!" Emeraldmon shot many emeralds at them. It destroyed all of the guards, plus it shook the base a little. Emeraldmon ran away.  
  
Emeraldmon caught up with the Digidestined and their newest soldier.  
  
  
"Did you destroy all of the soldiers?" T.K. asked Emeraldmon. Emeraldmon nodded. The newest soldier walked up to him.  
"Mystmon, reporting for duty." (Author's Note: The name changed from EvilMystmon to Mystmon.)  
"Emeraldmon, come here," Izzy said. Emeraldmon walked over to Izzy.  
"What is it, Izzy?" Emeraldmon asked Izzy.  
"Well, I've started to make designs for our base on my laptop. As you can see, laser walls will surround our base. Anything that touches them will explode. Then, we will have 10 Power Plants in the northwest corner of our base. They will supply our base with power. In the northern part of our base, there will be a Production Center, which is used for making Civilian vehicles and Combat vehicles. Then we'll have things like a radar and some silos. You can come up with more things, right Emeraldmon?"  
"Yeah, probably," he paused for a moment. "Hey, shouldn't you guys be home now? Ever since you beat Apocalymon, the time in Earth and the Digiworld have synchronized."  
"That's right, we have to get home!" Joe said.  
"Okay, you guys get home. I'll get more soldiers and then I'll start construction on the base," Emeraldmon said. The Digidestined went back to Earth.  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
  
RageReptiliamon was watching the Digidestined leave from a monitor. He looked at CyberPunkmon, who was in the room also.  
"We're going to have to stop our attack," RageReptiliamon said.  
"This sucks! Now we're going to have to keep stopping and starting our attacks because the Digidestined keep going to and from the Digital World!" CyberPunkmon said. RageReptiliamon was thinking while CyberPunkmon was talking. He looked at CyberPunkmon and said, "I think I have an idea..."  
  
  
The next day, in the real world...  
  
  
Tai woke up from taking a nap.  
"Man, I just love taking three hour naps. Don't you, Agumon?" Tai looked at his dinosaur buddy, who nodded. Tai was about to leave the room, when all of a sudden, his computer started to make a beeping noise. He walked up to it and a face popped up on the screen. It was RageReptiliamon.  
"Hello, Tai."  
"Who are you?"  
"Do you remember Reptiliamon? Well, I'm his Digivolved form, RageReptiliamon."  
"RageReptiliamon? What do you want?"  
"I just wanted to say that you can't hide from me. I have eyes everywhere."  
"Yeah, everywhere except Earth."  
"Think again, Tai. Look out your window," he disappeared from the computer. Tai went and looked out his window. He gasped at what he saw.  
The Dark Forces' soldiers were attacking Japan!  
"Oh no! What do we do, Tai?" Agumon asked his human partner. Tai looked at Agumon.  
"I know! I'll call Izzy and-" just then the phone rang.  
"Tai? Your friend Izzy is on the phone!" Mrs. Kamiya said.  
"Right on cue," Tai said as he ran to the phone.  
"Tai? Is that you?" Izzy said.  
"Yeah, it's me," Tai said.  
"Have you looked out your window?  
"Yeah. What are we going to do?"  
"I already have everyone here. Their parents are here, too. So are our Digimon. I need you to bring your family and Agumon and Gatomon to my apartment, and from there, we will go to the Digital World. Our parents will stay in my room because I have the Digital Barrier set up. No Digimon can see us. You have to get here now!" Then Izzy hung up the phone.  
"Alright Agumon, we have to get everyone to Izzy's apartment," Tai said to Agumon. Tai told everyone about what they had to do. They walked outside, and started to run to Izzy's apartment. Along the way, two soldiers saw them and started to chase after them.  
"Two of the soldiers have spotted us!" Tai said. "We have to run faster!" They got to Izzy's apartment and went to his room, and then the soldiers ran into his room, but they didn't see anything. They walked out, with confused looks on their faces.  
"Alright, now that everyone is here, we can go to the Digital World," Izzy said.  
"We need you to stay here," Izzy said to the adults. "You won't be captured if you're in here." Then, the Digidestined went into the Digital World.  
"Okay, I don't want anyone to leave this room. Like my son said, we'll be safe in here," Mr. Izumi said. Little did they know, one of the elite soldiers of the Dark Forces, Commandomon, had just walked in, and he had heat vision goggles on, so he could see anything, even if it was inside a Digital Barrier...  
  
  
Meanwhile, the Digidestined are now in the Digital World. RageReptiliamon has been watching them from a monitor...  
  
  
"Yes! My plan is working perfectly!" RageReptiliamon said.  
"What was your plan again?" CyberPunkmon asked.  
"It was to get the Digidestined in the Digital World. Then, my elite soldiers would destroy all the gates back to Earth, so the Digidestined would be stuck in the Digital World. And it worked!"  
"But how will our soldiers get back to the Digital World?" CyberPunkmon asked.  
"I have a portal somewhere in this base."  
  
  
Meanwhile, in Earth, Commandomon has just walked into Izzy's room...  
  
  
"There are humans in here!" Commandomon said.  
"How could you see us?" Mr. Izumi said.  
"I have heat vision goggles on. With these on, I can see anything, even things that are in a Digital Barrier." Commandomon said. "Now, let me just get rid of this gate." Commandomon walked up to Izzy's computer, and he jammed his fist into the screen. This shut off the Digital Barrier. Commandomon took off his heat vision goggles. He looked at the other soldiers that were with him.  
"Take these humans to where we have everyone else. Now!" The EvilMystmon took the adults to their "prison."  
  
  
Meanwhile, the Digidestined had met up with Emeraldmon. Their base was finished, and they had alot of soldiers!  
  
"Wow! This is really cool!" T.K. said.  
"And it took us less than a day to finish," Emeraldmon said.  
"Look at all of the weapons. They're so cool!" Matt said. A large tank with about 5 cannons drove by them.  
"I cannot believe what I just saw," Tai said.   
"That tank was so awesome!" Izzy said.  
  
  
Meanwhile at the Dark Forces base...  
  
  
RageReptiliamon saw that the Digidestined were at their base. He motioned for MegaSteelmon to come to him.  
"What is it, Sir?" MegaSteelmon asked.  
"Tell our soldiers that they can launch the missile at any time," RageReptiliamon said without looking at MegaSteelmon.  
"Yes, Sir," MegaSteelmon walked to the room where they were going to launch the missile. He walked up to Gunnermon, one of the Dark Forces elite soldiers.  
"The Boss says that you can fire when ready," he said.  
"Let me give you a status report first," said Gunnermon. He continued, "The wind is blowing east."  
"In that case, we should fire the missile a little to the left," said MegaSteelmon. Gunnermon continued, "And we don't want the missile to be spotted by the enemy." MegaSteelmon told one of the soldiers to put a cloaking device on the missile. Gunner said, "And that's it." MegaSteelmon looked at the soldier who was launching the missile and said, "Fire when ready!"  
"Their base is in range," a soldier said. They fired the missile.  
  
Meanwhile at the Digidestined's base, Emeraldmon as giving the Digidestined a quick tour of the base...  
  
"And right here are our Power Plants. If they are destroyed, our base doesn't have any power."  
  
The missile was coming closer...  
  
"This is our Radar. It can detect enemy movements if they are in range of our base."  
  
Closer...  
  
"And this is our Production Center. It is the second most important building in this base."  
  
And then...  
  
A large segment of the base was blown up!  
"What the heck?!" Emeraldmon said. He took out his megaphone and said, "I want every single unit surrounding the base, now!"  
"What do we do?" Kari asked.  
"You guys will come with me," Emeraldmon said. They ran to the main building. They went inside. Emeraldmon walked up to one of the soldiers.  
"Tell me what's going on," Emeraldmon said to the soldier.  
"Well, after that explosion-"  
"What caused the explosion?" Emeraldmon said.  
"It was a cloaked missile, Sir," the soldier said. Emeraldmon muttered something. It sounded like the word 'damn.'  
"Keep going," he said. The soldier continued, "Well, now there are many enemy units heading this way." Emeraldmon saw the units starting to attack. Emeraldmon looked at the Digidestined.  
"I want you guys to stay here," he said. He took out his Auto Shotgun and went outside. Kari was really scared and started to cry a little.   
"Don't worry, Kari. Everything is going to be fine," Tai said to his sister.  
"Yeah, what he said. Don't worry," one of the soldiers said. Suddenly, an explosion shook the building they were inside. Then, they heard a few shots from an Auto Shotgun, then an explosion, then the sound of tanks driving away. Soon, nothing was heard. Emeraldmon walked inside the main building.   
"We won. They retreated," Emeraldmon said to the Digidestined.  
"How did we win?" Izzy asked.  
"Well, alot of there units had been destroyed. I just fired a few shots at one of their tanks, and I blew it up. Then, they retreated," Emeraldmon said.  
  
  
Meanwhile, the Dark Forces got back to their base...  
  
  
"Well, that was a tough battle," RageReptiliamon said.  
"I can't believe they still beat us," CyberPunkmon said.  
"I thought we were stronger than them," VenomCobramon said.  
"Well, we'll have to make even more powerful weapons, and tanks," RageReptiliamon said.  
"How about some planes? Or robots?" CyberPunkmon said. (Author's Note: Some of the robots look like AT-STs from the movie Star Wars. The others look like units from Earth 2150. None of which I own.)  
"That will be great!" RageReptiliamon said.  
  
  
Meanwhile, at the Digidestined's base, Emeraldmon was thinking about what their next attack...  
  
  
Emeraldmon looked at the Digidestined.  
"Could you guys come over here?" He said. The Digidestined walked over to him.  
"What is it?" Joe asked Emeraldmon.  
"Let me tell you about my plan," Emeraldmon said. He continued, "I think instead of attacking them with our tanks, I think we should sneak into their base and attack from the inside."   
"So you're going to get some of our soldiers to sneak into the base?" Tai asked.  
"No, it will be you guys and myself sneaking into the base," Emeraldmon said. The Digidestined gasped.  
"You're kidding, right?" Joe said.  
"No, I'm not kidding. I know that it's risky, considering the fact that they are much more powerful than us, but I think it's a good idea," Emeraldmon said.  
"Will we have weapons?" T.K. asked.  
"Yes, you will have weapons. I will tell you which weapon will be best for each of you. Like Tai, for instance, his weapon is the D5K Deutsche with a silencer," Emeraldmon said. He continued, "Now let me show you which weapons you will get." The Digidestined followed him to the Production Center, which held their weapons.  
"Which weapon do I get?" T.K. asked.  
"Hold your horses, T.K. You'll find out," Emeraldmon said. He looked at Matt and said, "Let me show you you're weapon." He pointed to a ZMG 9MM.  
"This will be your weapon," Emeraldmon said.  
"Wow," Matt said.  
"Izzy, this will be your weapon," Emeraldmon pointed to a semi-automatic pistol.  
"T.K., this will be your weapon," he pointed to a Fa-Mas assault rifle.  
"Joe, this is your weapon," he pointed to a sniper rifle. Emeraldmon looked at Mimi, Kari, and Sora.  
"You will all get 10 chaff grenades."  
"Do those hurt Digimon?" Mimi asked.  
"No, these will disable electronic devices," Emeraldmon said. (Author's Note: All of these weapons are from Goldeneye and Metal Gear Solid. None of which I own.)  
"Now, I will show you how to sneak around and how to use the weapons," Emeraldmon said.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at the Dark Forces base, the Dark Forces seem to be working on something called "Annihilation"...  
  
  
RageReptiliamon took out his two-way radio and contacted MegaSteelmon.  
"MegaSteelmon?" RageReptiliamon said.  
"Yes, Sir?" MegaSteelmon said.  
"How is "Annihilation" coming?"  
"Great, Sir. I'm working on the designs, VenomCobramon is getting the needed materials, and TerrorPsimon and CyberPunkmon are getting the...other stuff."  
"Excellent," RageReptiliamon put away his two-way radio.  
  
  
Meanwhile at the Digidestined's base, Emeraldmon has finished showing the Digidestined how to sneak around and how to use their weapons...  
  
  
"Okay, is everyone ready?" Emeraldmon said. He had a DD44 Dostovei with him.  
"Yeah, we're ready," Tai said.  
"Okay. Now I must warn you, the Dark Forces have soldiers hiding in certain parts of the Digital World, so we must be careful," Emeraldmon said.  
  
(Author's Note: The Digidestined's Digimon will not be featured in the story from now on.)  
  
  
So, Emeraldmon and the Digidestined started to go to the Dark Forces base. A few minutes later, they found themselves right by their base...  
  
  
"Well, what do we do now? How do we get in?" Tai asked.  
"Well, I know one thing, we can't just knock on the door and ask to come in," Matt said.  
"There must be another way in," Emeraldmon said.  
"Maybe we could come in through the top," T.K. said.  
  
  
The Digidestined and Emeraldmon got to the top of the base...  
  
  
"Look! There's a flight of stairs right there!" Izzy said, pointing to a flight of stairs.  
"Good job, Izzy. We'll go down the stairs, then from there we will split up," Emeraldmon said. They went down the stairs.  
"Okay, now we will split up into of groups," Emeraldmon said. He paired Tai with Kari, Matt with T.K. and Sora, and Joe with Izzy and Mimi. Emeraldmon would go alone.  
"Okay, let's go. Now I want everyone to be careful. Remember what I told you," Emeraldmon said. They split up.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Gunnermon had contacted RageReptiliamon on his two-way radio...  
  
"Sir?" Gunnermon said.  
"What is it?" RageReptiliamon said.  
"We have intruders. There appear to be nine of them."  
"I want you to do this, Gunnermon. I want you to find all of them, and bring them into the room with "Annihilation", and then we will take it from there."  
"Yes, Sir." RageReptiliamon put away his two-way radio.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Tai and Kari are sneaking around in the base. They had already killed two soldiers, and Kari had disabled one of the cameras.  
  
  
"Hmm, the base seems pretty empty," Tai said to Kari.  
"A little too empty," Kari said. Then, a Digimon stepped out in front of them. It was Gunnermon!  
"You're not going anywhere," Gunnermon said. He held out his gun, a Gatling Gun. Tai looked at it and said, "That thing is huge! We'll never beat it!" He looked at Kari.  
"Kari, throw a chaff grenade at him!" Kari did as she was told and threw one at him. Gunnermon just lifted up his Gatling Gun and fired a few bullets at it, and it exploded in the air.  
"The chaff grenades won't work!" Kari said. "Tai, fire your gun!" Tai fired a few bullets at Gunnermon. They hit him in the chest. He flinched a little bit, but it didn't look like they hurt him. Then, to Tai and Kari's amazement, the wounds healed themselves!  
"Let's get out of here!" Tai said. They started to run, and Gunnermon started to chase after them. He was leading them to the room with "Annihilation."  
  
  
Meanwhile, Matt, T.K., and Sora were having some problems of their own. They had just been chased by a group of soldiers, and then they found their way into the core room.  
  
  
"Look at that core! It's huge!" T.K. said. Matt noticed this and said, "If we blew it up..."  
"It would destroy exactly 3/4 of the Digital World," another voice said. Matt, T.K., and Sora turned around to see CyberPunkmon!  
"You're lucky I'm not going to kill you. The Boss says we have to take all of you to...uh...nevermind. Just come with me." CyberPunkmon started to drag all of them to the room with "Annihilation."  
  
  
Joe, Izzy, and Mimi were crawling through the ventilation ducts because Izzy was always talking at the wrong time and they kept getting spotted.  
  
  
"Izzy, why do you have to talk at the wrong times?!" Mimi said to him. Izzy looked at her and said, "Well, it's not my fault that my laptop keeps shutting down!"  
"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BRING YOUR STUPID LAPTOP WITH YOU ANYWAY? AND WHY DO YOU HAVE TO TALK WHEN IT SHUTS DOWN?" Mimi screamed.  
"Shh!" Joe said quietly. "You'll make the soldiers suspicious!"  
"I think we're too late," Izzy said, "I can hear some of the soldiers talking. Let's listen." All of them started to listen.  
"You hear something up there?" Soldier 1 said.  
"It might be rats. But I have a solution," Soldier 2 said.  
"What?" Soldier 1 asked. Soldier 2 took out a weapon called a Poison Grenade.  
"This is a Poison Grenade. Wherever it lands, it will emit poisonous gases, and then it will explode. All we have to do is toss one of these babies up here and those rats will be gone in no time," Soldier 2 tossed the grenade up into the ventilation ducts! Then, it came back down.  
"What the heck?" Soldier 2 said.  
"Oh no, it landed, let's get out of here!" The soldiers ran away just as the grenade emitted the gases, then a few seconds after that, it exploded.  
"Yes!" Izzy exclaimed. Joe told him to be quiet, then he said, "There's no time to celebrate. We can't risk getting spotted again." The three of them continued to crawl through the ventilation ducts.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Emeraldmon was walking through the corridors of the base. He had been doing very well, he had killed all of the soldiers he had seen, and no cameras had spotted him yet. Then, he came to a door.  
  
  
"I wonder where this leads to," Emeraldmon said as he opened the door. When he walked in, the room was dark. Then he heard a voice.  
"I knew you'd come here. All of your friends are here, too." Emeraldmon put a few more bullets in his gun.  
"Who is that?" He said. Suddenly, the lights came on. It blinded Emeraldmon for a few seconds, but then, he saw what was in the room. He saw five figures in the dark part of the room. He also saw Tai, Kari, Matt, Sora, and T.K. in an electric cage!  
"Where are the others?" Emeraldmon asked Tai.   
"I guess they haven't been spotted yet," Tai said. Then, Joe, Mimi, and Izzy fell through a hole in the ventilation ducts and into the room. One of the figures walked into the light part of the room. It was RageReptiliamon! He looked at Joe, Izzy, and Mimi and said, "Guards, take them where they need to be." The guards put Joe, Izzy, and Mimi in the electric cage with the others.  
"Now, that that's taken care of," RageReptiliamon said. He looked at Emeraldmon. "We show you our new weapon, and we will show you its power." He told the others (Author's Note: The others are, you guessed it, the other Dark Forces) to reveal the new weapon. The Digidestined and Emeraldmon gasped. The weapon was huge! It had three cylinder-shaped things in the back, three things that looked like rocket launchers in the front, and two Gatling Guns on each side.  
"We call this Annihilation," MegaSteelmon said. He was holding a little device with a button on it. That must be what is used to fire the weapon.  
"And now, it's time to show you it's power," TerrorPsimon added.  
"How are you going to test it? I don't see any targets," Tai said.  
"Tai, look at yourself and your friends. You are the targets," VenomCobramon said. Emeraldmon grew very angry and said, "You're using people as targets?"  
"Hello, weren't you listening? YES!" RageReptiliamon said. He looked at CyberPunkmon and said, "CyberPunkmon, which of these lucky contestants wins the grand prize?" CyberPunkmon thought for a while, then he said, "Tai and Matt." T.K. and Kari gasped when he said their brother's names.  
"You can't do that!" T.K. said. CyberPunkmon just looked at him and said, "Oh yeah? Watch us do it." CyberPunkmon then looked at two other figures in the dark.  
"Commandomon, Gunnermon, you know what to do," he said. The two Digimon walked towards Tai and Matt. They are two of the four Elite Soldiers. Commandomon had all of the basic weapons, but his favorites are rapid-fire weapons. His best weapon is the AR33 Assault Rifle. Gunnermon has only one, very powerful weapon. The Gatling Gun.  
"Okay you two, come with us," Commandomon said. Gunnermon turned off the electric fence, but then T.K. tried to escape. Gunnermon fired a few bullets at him. They just barely missed him. Tai and Matt started to walk towards Annihilation, but then Emeraldmon fired a few bullets at Commandomon. They hit him in the head, but he didn't show any harm. That got RageReptiliamon really mad.  
"Guards! Open fire!" The guards started to shoot at the Digidestined and Emeraldmon! Emeraldmon could dodge bullets easily, but he knew the Digidestined couldn't.  
"Tai, Matt, Sora, everybody, come here!" The Digidestined started to run towards him, but then, CyberPunkmon stepped in front of them.  
"If you're going anywhere, it'll be to Heck." Emeraldmon punched him in the back of the head, which stunned him. Then, the Digidestined got to Emeraldmon. He formed a shield around them, and then they started to leave. Then Emeraldmon came up with an idea.  
"Everybody, shoot at Annihilation!" They started to, but it didn't affect it at all. Emeraldmon saw that one of the shots had killed a soldier with a rocket launcher. He ran out of the shield and to the rocket launcher. He picked it up and ran back to the Digidestined.  
"Stand back!" Emeraldmon shouted. He fired the rocket launcher, and it hit Annihilation. Then, Annihilation exploded! The whole room was blown up, and Emeraldmon's shield was so strong, it protected them from the explosion. Then, when the smoke cleared Emeraldmon and the Digidestined were gone. RageReptiliamon got up. He looked hurt, but it didn't look like much. That was the same with the other Dark Forces and the Elite Soldiers.  
"Okay, now, we resort to drastic measures," he said.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, the Digidestined had gone back to Earth. A few hours later, Kari and Tai were getting ready to go to bed.  
  
  
"That was some adventure today," Tai said. Tai was in the bathroom, while Kari was not.  
"Yeah, it was great Tai, but could you PLEASE HURRY UP IN THERE?" Kari shouted. Tai opened the door.  
"Ok, ok! I was done anyway," Tai went to the kitchen to get a snack before he went to bed. Kari walked into the bathroom, and started to brush her teeth. None of them knew that one of the Elite Soldiers had just sneaked into their home. His name is Stealthmon, the Master of Stealth. He walked in, and as soon as he saw somebody coming, he was gone. Actually, he wasn't. He was just hiding. He looked at the person that had walked in. It was Tai Kamiya, the leader of the Digidestined. Stealthmon said to himself, "If I kidnapped him, the Digidestined would fall apart, one by one. But I have a different plan." Stealthmon sneaked past Tai, and went to the bathroom door. Kari came out, but he is hidden behind the door. Then, when Kari was in his reach, Stealthmon grabbed her. She started to struggle, but then Stealthmon put his hand over her mouth, and started to make her suffocate. Kari started to scream.  
"Quiet. The more you scream, the quicker you die," Stealthmon pressed a button that made both of them disappear. Tai had just finished eating his snack, and he walked by the bathroom, and discovered that the door was open. Tai was kind of suspicious, because Kari never left the door to the bathroom open.  
"Kari? Hello? Where are you?" Tai walked into the bathroom, but she wasn't there. Then, he saw a face on the computer.  
Not again, Tai thought. He walked over to the computer, and he saw a different face. He could only see the eyes. Then, the figure started to talk.  
"Hello, Tai. Do you know who I am?" The figure said.  
"No I don't," Tai said. The figure chuckled.  
"Well, let me tell you this. If you want to see your sister again, you'll have to surrender to the Dark Forces," The figure said.  
"Tai, help!" Another voice said. Tai knew right away that that was Kari!  
"Shut up, human!" The figure fired a bullet at her. Tai gasped. Was Kari dead? The figure turned to Tai.  
"Oh, and you have 48 hours to surrender." The face on the computer disappeared. Tai was really worried. So he got everybody to come to his house so he could tell them about what had just happened.  
"Tai, why did you call us here? It's almost midnight," Matt said. It had taken three hours for everybody to get there. Tai was about to tell them what had happened, but then the phone rang. Tai walked over to it and picked it up.  
"Hello?" Tai asked.   
"45 hours," the person on the other line said. Tai hung up the phone quickly.  
"Who was that?" Sora asked Tai. Tai just looked at them and said, "Kari's been kidnapped." The Digidestined gasped.  
"Who would kidnap her? And why?" Joe said.  
"Well, I think it is a Digimon, because whoever kidnapped her said that we have 48 hours to surrender to the Dark Forces," Tai said.  
"Are we going to surrender?" Mimi asked.  
"Of course not! We'll go to the Digital World, rescue Kari, and kill whoever kidnapped her," Tai said.  
"Well, let's go now," Izzy said. The other Digidestined looked at him.  
"We can't go now, its midnight," Tai said.  
"Our parents know about the Digimon, so they wouldn't be worried if they realized we were gone. And besides, I bet your parents would want you to go to the Digital World to rescue your sister, Tai," Izzy said.  
"Izzy's got a point. I say we go now," Matt said.  
  
  
So, the Digidestined went to the Digital World to rescue Kari.  
  
  
"Hey, what are you guys doing here at this hour?" Emeraldmon asked the Digidestined when they arrived in the Digital World.  
"My sister has been kidnapped, and we have to rescue her," Tai said.  
"Well, let's go then," Emeraldmon said.  
  
  
Meanwhile at the Dark Forces base...  
  
  
"Well, Stealthmon, I like your plan so far," RageReptiliamon said, "You've gotten the Digidestined to come to the Digital World, now you can take a brake, while I get CyberPunkmon and TerrorPsimon to finish them off."  
"Yes, Sir," Stealthmon said. RageReptiliamon called CyberPunkmon and TerrorPsimon to the room he was in. They both got there. CyberPunkmon said, "What do you want, Sir?"  
"I want you two to finish the job...No, wait, I'm going to replace TerrorPsimon with MegaSteelmon," RageReptiliamon said.  
"You're what? But why?" TerrorPsimon said.  
"Well, I'm giving CyberPunkmon and MegaSteelmon wire cutters, and I can'' trust you with wire cutters. Remember what happened the last time you used them?" RageReptiliamon said.  
  
  
Flashback...  
  
  
"Hey, Punkmon, hand me the wire cutters, will you?" VenomPsimon said. Punkmon handed him the wire cutters, and VenomPsimon cut the wrong wire. 1/2 of the Digital World was destroyed.  
  
  
End of Flashback...  
  
  
"Um...no," TerrorPsimon said, even though he knew what happened.  
"Anyway, I'm replacing you with MegaSteelmon," RageReptiliamon said.  
  
  
So, CyberPunkmon and MegaSteelmon got their supplies and put the plan in action.  
  
  
"Hey, what was out plan again?" CyberPunkmon said. MegaSteelmon sighed angrily.  
"Okay, I'll tell you one last time. We are going to sneak into the Digidestined's base, then we will find our way to their core, and I will cut the wires, making it explode."  
"Okay," CyberPunkmon said. They got to the core of the base, without being seen by any guards. Just when MegaSteelmon was about to cut the wires, he got a call on his two-way radio.  
"Who is this?" MegaSteelmon asked.  
"The Boss," RageReptiliamon said.  
"What is it?"  
"We're changing the plans. In your bag of supplies, you should see a Spike Grenade."  
"Yeah, I see it."  
"Okay, now I want you to take it out and put it on the core."  
"Um, it doesn't look like it will stick, Sir."  
"Once you put it on the core, it will stick to it. Then I want you to come back to the base, and we will activate it from there."  
"Okay, the Spike Grenade is on the core."  
"Good, now get out of there before you get spotted." MegaSteelmon and CyberPunkmon got to the base. RageReptiliamon walked up to them.  
"Okay, I'll take it from here." He said.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, the Digidestined and Emeraldmon were looking for Kari, when Tai spotted something.  
  
  
"Hey, guys, I see something over there," he said. They walked over there and saw Kari lying on the ground unconscious!  
"Kari!" Tai ran over to her and woke her up.  
"Kari, are you alright?" He asked. Kari groaned and sat up.  
"I think so. I remember being at the Dark Forces base, and then...well...I forget," Kari said.  
"Well, I'm just glad you're back," Tai said as he hugged his sister.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, the Dark Forces were about to make their finishing move.  
  
  
"Okay, MegaSteelmon, push the button," RageReptiliamon said. MegaSteelmon took out a device with a button, and he pressed it.   
"The core should blow up in about 2 seconds," he said.  
  
  
  
The Digidestined were walking back to their base, when all of a sudden...  
  
  
  
The core of their base exploded!  
"What the heck?!" Emeraldmon shouted. The Digidestined looked at the explosion. It was huge!  
"Let's get out of here!" Matt shouted. The Digidestined and Emeraldmon started to run, but it was too late. The explosion hit them. After it, they got up. Emeraldmon was very hurt. The Digidestined looked like they were dead. Then, Tai said, "I can't believe it. They beat us." Then, Sora realized something. She said, "Oh no, what if our Digimon got hurt?"  
"Sora!" A voice said. Sora turned around to see Biyomon and the other Digimon running towards them! The Digidestined ran up to them and hugged their Digimon and said their greetings.  
"Are you guys okay?" Gabumon asked.  
"Not really," Matt said. They all started to talk about the adventure, but they didn't know that somewhere, a Digimon was watching them.  
  
  
"It's coming..."  
  
  
The End (Stay tuned for Digimon Inferno 3: The Final War!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
